


Big Hero 6 Ghost AU

by Zerona



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghost Tadashi Hamada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerona/pseuds/Zerona
Summary: This is an AU whereby it takes place right after the fire incident but there's a twist . What if Baymax is right ? What if Tadashi is here but just not physically here....?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfic on AO3 and first time writing a fanfic in general . Please have fun reading this cool idea I had and as always , constructive criticism is welcomed :2)

"TADASHI NO"! I yanked my brother's arm before he does something dangerous .

"Professor Callaghan is still in there . _Someone_ has to help". He pleaded me to let go before rushing into the burning building .

The building roared with bright coloured flames of amber before engulfing Tadashi . The impact of the explosion blew me away before I could even reach my brother . The last thing I remembered was total darkness surrounding me before passing out .

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

A few days have passed after Tadashi's funeral . I still couldn't accept the fact that my big brother is really gone . My pillow was drenched with my salty tears that I've tried to hold back for days now . I accidentally injured myself when I took out my anger by kicking my bookshelf . With a click of a sound , Baymax was activated and attended to my aid . 

"Hello . I am Baymax . I was alerted to your aid when you said 'ouch' " . Baymax responded as he carefully scanned me and patched me up . I guess Baymax is all that is left of Tadashi . Well , that and his old worn out hat .

"Hiro your red eyes and the dark circles around them indicate that you have been crying and have not had adequate sleep for a few days now . I suggest that you rest up as I contact your friends for more support-".

"THANKS BAYMAX BUT THAT'LL BE ALL" ! I tried to push the big marshmellow away but he kept on insisting that I get some rest . Oh he better have not called any of Tadashi's friends . I don't want them to see me in this state .

"I have successfully contacted your friends" .

_Oh great_ . Baymax then proceeds to hug me while consoling me when something catches his eye . It was Tadashi's vacant bed .

"Where is Tadashi" ? He questioned me curiously but little did he knew that that innocent question broke my heart to pieces . 

"Uh well you see Baymax , Tadashi's gone . As in _gone_ gone...." I tried my best to keep my composure but I couldn't help the fact that my voice quivered as I spoke .

Baymax then proceeded to scan the room before staring confusedly at me . "I can safely assure you Hiro that you are not correct . **Tadashi is here** ".

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I honestly thought this fandom was dead but here we are , a new update . Comments are welcomed as usual :2)

Chapter 1  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"What did you say " ? I questioned the marshmellow in front of me .

"Tadashi is here . Look Hiro , he is over there by the bookshelf-" Baymax responded with a soft voice while staring at me .

"**Enough** , Baymax ! I don't have time to deal with you. Something's going on with my microbot " . I , a little too quick , cut him mid sentence .

Just then , as if by coincidence , the books placed at the very top of the shelf fell . Hmm weird , only Tadashi could reach that high....maybe....no Tadashi is **not** here Hiro . Come on keep it together . It could have just been the after effect of me kicking it earlier . In which by the way my toe paid _greatly_ for....

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

We managed to follow the microbot all the way to an abandoned warehouse . Strange . I did a double take to make sure that we weren't followed but I can't get rid of the strange feeling that we were being watched , _very_ closely . Not in a creepy Jack the Ripper following you kinda way , but as if an angel is trying to keep me safe . I wonder why .

We managed to get in and in _MY_ defence , it's not breaking in if the place is vacant anyway . We found bucket loads of my microbots being mass produced. But why ? My thoughts were interrupted when some supernatural force pushed me to the side as a barrel came crashing onto where I was standing . Baymax fortunately caught me before I hit the cold ground . Dang , a second later and I could have been a pancake . And not the good kind .

We were running around , dodging barrels and trying to find a way out when suddenly a convenient window opened . I slid through the small window , dragging Baymax down with me . We scurried all the way to the Lucky Cat Cafe and were left , believe it or not , unscathed . Maybe the planets just happened to align , causing all these paranormal events to happen . Maybe there really is an angel watching over me . What a joke . I'm such a cynical person that not even the gods themselves have hope in me.

"How are you feeling Hiro " ? Baymax asked as he hilariously tried to move past my chair , which only led him to him being more stuck if that is even possible .

"Better Baymax . Much better . Now that I know that the person who stole my microbots was also the reason behind Tadashi's....misfortune , I need to come up with a plan to avenge Tadashi " . I was so worked up that I didn't realise that Baymax was still staring at my bookshelf . "What's...up Baymax " ? I curiosly questioned him , not wanting to know if there really was something above me .

"Hiro , is this really what Tadashi would have wanted"? He fixated his gaze onto me .

"Uh yeah yeah totally " . I lied , swallowing the lump in my throat with guilt . Well this is what **I** think he would have wanted but would never ask for . So me being the good little brother that I am , will grant him this unspoken wish . Plus , he's not even here to object my idea....

Just then as if by cue , a book on my shelf fell , _again_. However this time , it flipped abnormally to a page which showed the line _'Hey I didn't become a doctor just for you to keep hurting yourself ' ._

"It seems that this book would like to beg to differ with your previous statement Hiro " . Baymax said innocently but given the situation , it sounded more like a taunt to me .

Rolling my eyes , I held back my tongue and focused on the book . The funny thing is , that was Tadashi's favorite line to say even though ironically , he wasn't a doctor . It was from his favorite book ' The Tough Life Of Being An Underappreciated Doctor ' . Yeah , he had some rather....questionable taste . He always had to take care of my injuries whenever I tested out one of my inventions . Which was a lot of times considering the fact that I couldn't count them on my fingers . Those were the good times , before he had to go that is....

"There there Hiro ". Baymax pulled me into those squishy arms of his and began petting me . " Tadashi is here to watch over you " Baymax tried to reassure me which only led to me pushing him away .

" I told you already Baymax , Tadashi's gone " . I felt uncomfortable talking about Tadashi so I deactivated Baymax and hugged myself to sleep . I tried to forget the about the supernatural thing with the book and soon drifted off to sleep .

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
End of Chaper 1


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day , new chapter . Hope you'll like this one and as always , comments are welcomed :2)

Chapter 2  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Well this was not something that I was expecting . I thought that I could spend my time by catching the microbot thief this late afternoon but here I am , _ a 14 year old_ , being embraced in a warm hug by Tadashi's friends . They had been waiting for me to come down and meet them at the entrance of the Lucky Cat Cafe .

"I thought that having friends could help to keep you company especially during these hard times" . Baymax being the thoughtful marshmellow that he is began patting my head .

Well he's not wrong . A hug would be much obliged from time to time but I couldn't suddenly feel better just after a hug from Tadashi's friends . Not that I even have friends of my own who would hug me....

As if reading my mind , Honey Lemon interrupted my train of thoughts by responding to my unspoken words with " It's ok Hiro . We may not be that close to you but you are now part of our family " . 

"Yeah and family stick together am I right "? Gogo nudged my shoulder in an encouraging big sister manner . 

"Yeah even great superheroes wouldn't leave their sidekicks " . Fred being Fred responded in a dramatic tone to which Wasabi just sighed in response . 

"Well he's right though . I'm not saying that you're a sidekick , but we are here if you need a shoulder to lean on ". Wasabi being the strong man of the group surprisingly placed a soft pat on my shoulders .

How ever did Tadashi find such supportive people such as them ? He's one lucky guy , I'll give him that. I cut the growing tension with an awkward laugh and excused myself by saying that I needed to go grocery shopping for Aunt Cass .

"Oh we could help out as wel-"

"NO ! I mean um I'm a big boy now guys , I-I can handle a few chores on my own" . I anxiously cut off Honey Lemon mid sentence . Hopefully my nervous sweating doesn't give me up . Sure they are nice people but that's just how far I can trust them . If I were to explain to them that I needed to built some high tech armour to fight a guy in a Kabuki mask who not only is producing more of my microbots but is also the cause of the fire breaking out at SFIT , they would send me off to a month or so of counselling . So yeah I gotta slip away from them .

"Well if you say so then" . Wasabi may have said that but his scrutinising gaze says otherwise .

I hurriedly rushed out of the cafe while dragging the big marshmellow along and made a stop at Tadashi's lab . If I'm going to be working on some armour , it's best that I work alone in peace and quiet where I won't be disturbed . Just my luck , Tadashi's friends are going to hangout at Fred's....mansion ? Well knowing that if it's Fred , they are probably going to be there for a while . Most definately . Which gives me more than enough time to upgrade Baymax .

We managed to sneak our way undetected through the halls of SFIT before making an abrupt halt in front of Tadashi's lab . My hands wavered on the door handles before swinging it open . The lab was as just as how I remembered entering it for the first time . Sunlight was shining through the circular paned window , making the room glow in warm bright yellow . 

A shiny item on Tadashi's work desk caught my attention . It was Tadashi's work journal . It had a reflective cover of a blue cartoonish robot . I remembered giving that journal to him as a last minute brithday gift . I didn't really know if he liked it as he was too overjoyed that I remembered his birthday for once . A wave of nostalgia washed over me as I flipped through his work journal .

That feeling soon overcame by sadness when I found an old picture frame of me and Tadashi . It was taken when he was first accepted into this nerd school . Man , he was so full of joy that he couldn't stop giving loving kisses and hugs to both me and Aunt Cass .

"It seems to me that you are feeling sad right now Hiro . Does looking at Tadashi make you feel sad " ? A voice of concern could be heard from Baymax .

"Huh ? W-what makes you say that " ? Just as I answered him , I felt something warm trickling down my cheeks .

"You were crying when you picked up the photo frame of you and Tadashi . There seems to be more in that frame than it seems " . Baymax pointed to the frame in my hand for more emphasis .

"Well I loved-no **love** my brother Baymax . It's just that , I really miss everything about him . His dorky laugh , his goofy smile and even the times when he would try to cheer me up by making one of his silly jokes . Just looking at this pictures gives me..." I trailed off and quickly wiped the tears with the sleeves of my jacket .

"We should start planning a suit for you now . I don't know about you but I rather not spent my whole night here only to wake up with a creak in the neck the next morning " . I shoved the picture frame into the inner pockets of my hoodie and began measuring Baymax . 

"I have been wondering Hiro , but why are we here to build my suit ? Could we not just build it in your garage " ? Baymax waited for my reply as he raised his hands for me to measure him .

"Well for one thing , I told Aunt Cass that I'm going to be visiting SFIT so being in the garage where she could practically hear all the mechanical sounds is not really a good idea . I don't think my ear can handle another rough pinching form her " . I winced at the imaginable pain .

"And your second reason " ? Baymax then lowered his head for me to measure . 

"Well...." . I clutched tightly to the pocket the frame was in . 

"That's not really important . What's really important now is that we finish the armour on time " . I ignored his question and tried to focus my thoughts more on constructing the suit . 

"...." 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new dawn awakens us . AKA new chapter . As usual , comments and kudos are welcomed :2)

Chapter 3  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"Come on Hiro . It's time to get up before you get in trouble with Aunt Cass again " . The voice held a reprimanding tone but was yet very soothing and familiar . 

"Shhush Dashi . I'll get up when I want to " . I rolled over and grabbed the closest rubbery felt pillow to cover my face from the blinding sunrays from the open window . Wait , open window ? 

I quickly got up from my squishy bed but to no avail , I fell with a tangle of my limbs hard on the cold stone floor . I groaned in pain from the impact and rolled my head to the side to meet the source of the morning greeting . For a moment , I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me because I saw a glimpse of what looked like Tadashi , grinning down at me .

"T-tadashi..."? 

"Good morning Hiro . It seems that you have suffered a minor head injury when you fell out of my arms " . Baymax started to scan me and cooled his hands like an ice pack to soothe the throbbing pain in my head .

"Oh sorry Baymax . I thought you were....someone else....thanks by the way " . My bleary eyes blinked a couple of times before I lazily rubbed them to rid of the little sleep I had . 

Truth be told , I actually hoped that it was Tadashi who woke me up . He would open the blinds , _much to my dissent_ , and roughly roll me off my bed . Speaking of which , " Why did you open the blinds Baymax ? You know you don't have to wake me up right ? Just being a healthcare bot is good enough for me " .

"I did not open the blinds Hiro ". 

"Oh " . Was all I managed to utter . Well that probably means that my sleep deprived brain forgot to close the blinds yesterday night while staying up late to finish the armour , which by the way was worth _every second_ . Just look at the beauty of it as it shines under the morning light .

"Hiro , you should hurry home now . Aunt Cass might get worried wondering where you were last night " . Baymax pulled me up and softly brushed the dust off my jacket . 

"Aunt Cass ? I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER . Argh she's gonna stick me to dishwashing duty for a whole month " . Just the thought of a fumming Aunt Cass was enough for me to quickly pack my things and bolt to the cafe .

Ok Hiro if you think about it , it's only 7 ish in the morning . Aunt Cass won't start waking up until around 7:30 to start preparing the cafe . I will only take 20 minutes top to reach there if I run through the shortcuts . This plan is **foolproof** . 

"Hiro...lOw BatTEry..." I stopped in my tracks and made a 180 turn to face an intoxicated Baymax . _Spoke too soon_ .

Right I forgot to charge Baymax last night . I mentally slapped my forehead and desperately thought of a plan . Just then , I heard the screeching of a tram train wagon coming to a stop . _Perfect_ . I grabbed at the opportunity with wide open arms by dragging the sluggish Baymax onto the tramp which was a real hassle since he kept flopping on the pavement like a fish out if water .

We managed to get onto the tram just in the nick of time much to my relief . However , the problems don't just end there . _Oh no_ , things are just starting to escalate....

"ExCUse mE ssIR . ARe YoU AwaRE THat yOur HAIr iS FAke " ? _And it has begun_ . With a slur of his voice , Baymax made various comments towards a beefy man whose muscles are burly and toned . 

"You got a problem with me **big man** " ? There was no mistaking the hint of warning in his tone .

"IT iS noT Me WIth THe ProBLEm . IT's yOU "! Baymax tried to gesture towards the man but he needed to lean on the railing for more support .

"Um Baymax . Let's leave the scary man alone now hmm " ? I tried to difuse the situation as quickly as possible but Baymax was just too insistent on pestering the innocent man .

"Ay mate , exactly what are you trying to IMPLY " . His tone dropped to a dangerous octave as he slowly dragged each syllable of the last word , as if giving us a last chance to back off . 

" I'vE scANneD yE'r FAce . YE'r SUFfeRiNg FRom A chRONIC aloPEcia AReatA DIseASe " I was preparing myself from getting a punch in the face when I saw him cracking his knuckles .

However , the following events that rolled out was not expected . "HEY MAN , I'M SENSITIVE YOU KNOW . I got this disease from my grandpa . Why did you have to hurt my fe-elings " . To my surprise , the seemingly tough as nails man , broke down in front of us and was just a big softie ? He was choking his words out while sobbing on the ground.The bewildered faces of the other curious passengers did not go unnoticed by me .

A moment later , all eyes shot to both me and Baymax , as if ready tackle us . A group of people crowded around the man and began giving words of reassurance like " It's ok to be bald " , "There's nothing to be ashamed of " . "Dwayne Johnson is bald and he's still rockin it out there " . I slowly stepped away from their glaring eyes only to be backed up against Baymax and the tram's window .

"GET THEM " . Oh boy . And with that , I made a break for it and clumsily hopped off the tramp , dragging Baymax along with me . To my luck , they didn't get to catch us in time as the tram moved on and took a turn . 

"Hah . Try catching us now " . I soon regretted my taunt when the tram came to a sudden stop . _Oh crud_ .

"Let's get em " ! Aw man , even the tram conductor is in on it ? 

I tried my best to escape them while handling a deflated plus-sized Baymax and his faltering steps . Our journey soon ended when we hit a literal brick wall . We were cornered in a dead end . No way out . The commotion of the angry mob was getting louder with each passing second . I could feel the sweat trickling down my neck . 

I was too agitated to notice a large wooden plank magically floating before being thrown in our opposite direction . 

"I think they're over there . Come on " ! Unbeknownst to the angry mob , we could have been right under their noses but they took a wrong turn to the source of the sound . We slipped pass them and managed to get away safe and sound . 

As we were rushing back to the cafe , my mind couldn't help wondering back to the luck we had back then . Wooden planks don't just randomly fling themselves around you know . It felt as if it was trying to help us . Something weird is definately going on .

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the previous chapters . It may not be much but it means a lot to me to continue writing .


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 4 . Damn I really had a hard time writing this chapter . As always , comments and kudos are welcomed :2)

Chapter 4  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

I burst through the doors of the cafe in a fit of laughter , completely oblivious to the crossed woman waiting in front of me .

"And exactly **what** are you laughing about little Hamada " ? A low growl could be heard as Aunt Cass lectured us . Well I can't really open up and tell her that I'm starting to think that something or _someone_ , is 'watching over me' . So I played it off by joking with her saying , " Just that you're the greatest aunt in the world and I can't ask for another. Sopleasenocleaningduty-". Using the elements of my charm , she seemed to be taking the compliment very well . _At first_ . 

"Well then since you're so sweet and that I AM the greatest aunt in the world , it would only be right that I put you up to dishwashing duty , for a month . What , with you not coming home last night . But before you head to your doom , tell me honestly where have you been "! Her tone was oozing with venom with every word she voiced .

"Sorry Aunt Cass . I was just too caught up with my inventions and all that I didn't realize the time . You know that an idea does not come by everyday , right"? 

"I know , I know . Both your's and Tadashi's big brains and such . Always wanting to create something rather than helping me out in the cafe " . She groaned while folding her arms in condemnation . I breathed a sigh of relief but my breath got caught when she continued while creasing her eyebrows .

"BUT , that doesn't mean that you couldn't have given me at least a phone call beforehand . Do you know what time it is " ? By then , customers have started to pile in the cafe , watching awkwardly as the situation unfolded before them . 

" Yeah I get that you're really mad at me and you can yell at me all you want later . But , shouldn't you be behind the counter brewing coffee for your awaiting patrons " ? I wiped my sweaty brows when she didn't pressed me any further and tended to her peevish customers instead . 

I ran up the flight of stairs to the bedroom , tripping over my feet in the process . While waiting agonizingly for Baymax to charge up , I went to sketch in my notebook . Hopefully the sun will still be up when we finally get to test out the suit . 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"Hiro . Hiro ? Come on , wake up . If you're tired , you should sleep in a proper bed silly , not drooling on your journal here " The unknown presence kept nudging my shoulder but when that didn't wake me up , he (I presumed from the sound of the voice) proceeded to carry me off , bridal style mind you , to my bed .

He chuckled softly when I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck . 

"You know for a fourteen year-old , you will always be my baby brother...." his voice began to drift off as he laid me on my bed . His hands ghosted over my cheeks before stroking it tenderly . With a groan , I lazily lifted my eyelids to see the silhouette coming into vision to form....Tadashi ? 

No Hiro . This is a dream . This is just dream Tadashi . A really realistic Tadashi . The only thing that is different about this dream Tadashi is that he is see-through . Without thinking , I reached my hand out to place it on his chest . I could _touch_ him . He took my hand and gently placed it over my eyes while whispering , "Go to sleep Hiro . We'll meet again soon . Very soon....". As his voice trailed off , his lips brushed my forehead to place a loving 'good night kiss' there . 

With that , the figure faded away , leaving no traces behind other than the feather-light kiss mark . I was baffled at first because the touch was icy cold , not warm at all but I disregarded it as just a dream effect . Soon , much neglected sleep consumed me .

I half expected to meet the figure again when I opened my eyes . To my dismay , I was woken up to the vexing feeling of being poked in the face by Baymax's plushy fingers .

"Good morning Hiro . Aunt Cass told me to wake you up for breakfast . She is making her special waffles".

"Morning to you too Baymax . I could go for some breakf- ". The loud rumbling of my stomach cut my greetings short . As I opened the door , the savoury smell of Aunt Cass' home-made syrup and waffles was very welcomed into my room . 

Destiny awaits I guess . Well destiny for my stomach that is . Sliding down the railing of the stairs , I marched my way towards the kitchen while following the sweet aroma . 

I was just settling down in my seat when I saw that Aunt Cass was making an offering of her waffles to Tadashi's shrine . It then occured to me about the dream I had last night . I subconsciously touched my forehead . I took out my phone to use the front camera and saw a fading kiss mark on the area that dream Tadashi kissed . It disappeared as soon as it appeared 

Bewildered , I accidentally dropped my phone and it clattered on the table . It caught Aunt Cass' attention as her gaze was now fixated on me . Giving her a wry smile and a shrug of my shoulders , I hastily excused myself to brush my teeth and dragged Baymax along with me .

"But Hiro , I do not have teeth . I am a robot-" . Baymax tried to argue but I pushed him into a secluded corner of the house .

"I know I know just shh " . I tried to reassure and shush him .

Once we were out of earshot , I sheepishly questioned him about last night's events . 

" Uhh Baymax . Do you remember everything that happened last night " ? I entwined my fingers nervously while anticipating his answer . Please don't mention Tadashi , please don't mention Tadashi , please don't mention Tadashi . I repeated the phrase in my head like a mantra .

"Well after you charged me , you scibbled some notes in your journal . You were so preoccupied that you didn't realise the day was soon over and fell asleep on your work desk " . He responded solemnly while probably scanning my body up and down .

"'Hiro , you seem to be sweating profusely-" . He couldn't even finish his sentence because I was too agitated and cut him off .

"Yeah don't mind that right now . Did anything else happened " ? 

"Nothing else has happened " . He assured but something was still off . Well at least he didn't mentioned Tadashi .

"Well other than the fact that Tadashi carried you to bed and pecked you on the forehead " . If Bayamax had a mouth , I bet he'll be smiling mischievously right now . Aside from that , he has just confirmed my suspicions . 

"Wait so you're telling me that 'dream Tadashi' is 'real Tadashi' " ?

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited , new chapter 5 . I finally can spare some time to update . As you can see , I am not dead :2)

BH6 Ghost AU 

Chapter 5  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"I , I don't understand..." I said as I heavily leaned on the wall to support my shocked body . 

"Hiro , your breathing and heart rate is elevating ". Baymax's voice was full of concern as he approached my inclining body . 

I started to inch myself forward until Baymax clutched me closer to him . He managed to catch me before I face planted onto the ground . 

He carried me gently to the sofa , just like how Tadashi did . 

"I think I need to lie down for a while and think this through " . I began to rub my temples in an attempt to stifle the incoming headache . 

My brain felt like it has been absorbing too much information over this short period of time and that it would explode anytime soon . I may have a _big brain_ but damn , even I have a limit .

"Ok wait . So let me get this straight . You have seen Tadashi in flesh-" .

"He is technically not alive-" 

"You have seen 'Ghost Tadashi' appearing daily and you did not think to tell me why exactly " ? I impatiently tapped my foot , waiting for Baymax's answer . 

"I did not think much about it because '_Ghost Tadashi_' has not caused any problems towards your well-being . In fact , it seems that '_Ghost Tadashi_' is trying to take care of you just like the real Tadashi " . 

As reasonable as that sounded , I was still indignant as to how lightly he took the situation . 

With a deep sigh I said , " Baymax , Tadashi is my only brother and he died only recently . I think I deserve to know if there was anything remotely important linking to him . _Especially_ if , hypothetically , he came back alive as a ghost " . 

"I am sorry Hiro . I'll be sure to be on the lookout for '_Ghost Tadashi_' " . He gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder .

We soon made our way back to the dining hall to finish up our breakfast before Aunt Cass got suspicious .

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

After the recent encounters with 'Ghost Tadashi' and Baymax's testimony , I think it's time I do a little research of my own . I need to consult an expert on this and I know just the perfect person .

"Ah Hiro ! Just the braniac I wanted to see . Welcome to my humble abode " . The towering double doors before me opened to show Heathcliff with Fred in tow .

"Hey Fred . I was wondering if you could help me on something that is more of your forte "? I must really be desperate if I'm asking Fred here .

"Sure Hiro . Only if you can help me on something that is of YOUR forte ! Don't worry , it's easy peasy " . We shook hands to seal the deal .

If I were to be very honest , I thought Fred would be the kind of guy that would still be living in his mom's basement . But if his so-called 'basement' is this lavish , high-end room fully decorated from head to toe with classy decorations and his exorbitant comic collection , then sign me right up to be a Frederickson .

"So Hiro , the other day , I was having a debate with Wasabi that it's totally possible for us humans to be camouflaged if we were to cover ourselves in tiny chameleons . He said that it was impossible " . 

I was already lost when he mentioned camouflage but I need to solve his problem first before we can get to mine .

"So you want me to make you a chameleon suit that has the same qualities as a real chameleon " ? I interrupted him before he derails this conversation further .

Fred placed his thumb and forefinger under his chin in a thinking manner before speaking , "Wait so you are willing to go that far ? I was just going to ask if you knew of any places that have tiny chameleons living in it". 

Right , it's Fred . Well this IS a good opportunity for me to build something with my itching fingers . Who knows , it might even help me destress . So I promised him that I would finish his suit by the end of 2 weeks .

" Oh this is gonna be so cool . They'll call me : Chameleon Man . Watch out San Fransokyo . There's a new hero in town ". Fred continues to blabber excitedly .

Oh no . What have you done _now_ Hiro ?

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

I was admiring Fred's comic book collection while he went to the bathroom when I stumbled upon the very thing I was looking for .

"I see that you are intrested in 'Hero Trapped In Time' huh " ? Fred said it so casually that it took a me second to realize that was right behind me .

"GAH . How did you-? Nevermind . Anyways , can you tell me more about this comic's plot " ? I dusted the cover of the comic , sneezing while I was at it . Although Fred lacks intelligence in general , he is pretty knowledgable on the fictional world . 

"Hey hey it may be old but that doesn't mean you should speread your snot all over one of my prized posessions". He might have suggested that but nonchalantly rubbing his so-called 'prized posession' does not make his case any more compelling .

He proceeded to explain to me that the main protagonist's brother managed to go back in time to the very day before he died . My body shivered at the thought of how uncannily accurate his story was to mine . 

"In the end it was just a dream all along . The protagonist just dreamt of having his brother back . It's a little dark but that was just how comics were written back then " . He began to trail off when he saw that I was not focusing on him anymore and snapped me back to the harsh reality .

Urging him to continue , I figured that this could be the explanation as to why both Baymax and I kept seeing him recently . Although I just hope that mine does not end similarly .

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
End of chapter 5


End file.
